Lonely boy
by zoidberg-cool
Summary: Gale Hawthorne is distraught when his girlfriend is chosen for the 74th Hunger Games, but he manages to find friendship and love in a surprising new ally.
1. Chapter 1

_(set from Gale's point of view)_

I sat in the woods, my head in my hands. What was the point in living, with my gorgeous hunting partner gone? I never got the chance to tell her I loved her… but did I love her? Was it love or was it something else? Oh I don't know. I ripped my shirt off and set up a snare. Hopefully catching a few rabbits will stop me thinking about her.

Just as the snare was set, I headed over to the strawberry patch. I could see a figure already there, nibbling on a berry. Katniss?

I ran forward, excited and full of hope. As I got closer, I realised this was silly. Why would Katniss be here? She was in the Hunger Games, she couldn't have escaped. I reached the edge of the strawberry patch. The girl had her back to me, and her lovely blonde hair cascaded down her back, and she wore a blue dress down to her knees.

She turned around and smiled shyly at me. "Hey there," she said.

It was Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter. "Oh, um, hi," I said, scowling. What was she doing here? She has all the food and money anyone could ever want, why was she here taking the food for my family? Seriously?

"I'm just picking some strawberries for my family," she said, sweetly, "We have really missed them since Katniss has been away."

"Oh," I said, still scowling. The mention of Katniss nearly rips my heart in two.

"You want some?" Madge asked, holding out a red picnic basket filled with luscious strawberries.

I stared at the mouth watering berries. "Uh…" I started to say.

Madge stepped out of the strawberry patch and started walking back to the fence. She turned back. "Are you coming?" she asked, shyly.

I gave a slight nod and rushed after her. We got back to the fence and ducked under it.

"Hope no one finds out," Madge mumbled.

I laughed. "I go there every day," I replied, arrogantly.

"Really?" she said, gazing at me with interest.

"Got to do something to pass the time," I said meanly, staring back at her, "What do you do? You must be bored."  
>She giggled. "I play piano, and put on concerts for my parents' friends," she said, quietly.<p>

"Oh," I said, nodding.

We reached the Undersee's house, which was large and stunning. Madge held the door open for me. I could see marbled floor, clean white walls, a hallway with several rooms going off it. Madge kicked off her ballet flats and placed them by the door. I didn't bother, just to give their overly paid cleaner some more work. I smiled spitefully.

Madge led me into the kitchen and put the strawberries on the table. She grabbed one and started eating.

I grabbed one too, eating it quickly. I managed to gobble about twenty of them in about a minute, the juice going down my chin and some on the floor.

Madge giggled a little. "You're such a pig," she said, wiping my mouth with her hand. Then she came closer to me, stood on tip toes, and licked the strawberry off my chin.

I was taken aback, but because I'm such a charming young man who has been in this situation many times before, I just went with it. I kissed her lips, which tasted of strawberry and some type of lip balm (berry flavoured?). She kissed me back, and we were like that for a full minute.

"Wow," I breathed, when we finally pulled away.

She smiled shyly at me.

"Madge?" her mother called.

Me and Madge whirled around. Her mother was standing in the doorway staring at us.

"Could you get changed into something nice?" her mother said, "We're going to my mother's house for dinner, remember?"

"Yes, of course," Madge said, nodding. She turned to me. "Nice to see you, um, bye."  
>"Um, you too," I said, "Bye." I headed to the door, opened it, and went home.<p>

I arrived home, wiped the entire berry mess off my mouth completely and entered the house. It was small and cosy, with a kitchen, a tiny living area, and a bedroom.

"Hey Mum," I said, unhooking some squirrels from my belt and handing them to her.

"Thank you," Mum said, taking them from me, "Can you go check on your brothers and sister?"

"Okay," I said, and headed to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I headed out early to go hunt. Then I dropped the food back at our house, and went to school. Katniss may have been two years younger, but I always loved seeing her pretty face at school. It was the only good thing.

I walked down the hallway to my locker. Madge smiled at me as I walked past, but I just scowled. No way was I continuing a relationship with the mayor's daughter in public. I reached my class and sat at the back with my mates.

"Hey Gale," they said, and I fist-bumped all of them.

"What are your plans for after school?" Tom asked me.

"Coal mines, I guess," I replied, laughing, "What else is there to do?"

James laughed. "I'm going to help in my parents' shop," he said.

The other boys scowled at him. I did too. We're all from the Seam except James, so after school when we're all adults, we will all work in the mines except James.

"That girl is gorgeous," Mark pointed out, and we all looked over at a mousy brunette girl at the front of the room.

"That's Rose," I said, "we dated for a day or something. She has the hots for someone else though."

"I bet it's that Peeta kid," David muttered, "He's so fucking charming, and all the girls love him."  
>I snorted. "Yeah, I agree with that, bro."<p>

"Do you think he'll win?" Tom asked, "I thought he was gone, but since the rule change…"

"I hope Katniss comes home," I said quietly.

The boys stared at me. "You have the hots for Katniss?" Mark asked incredulously, "She's pretty and everything, but come on dude, she's two years your junior. There are much better girls than her."  
>"No there isn't," I argued.<p>

"And anyway, she seems into Peeta," Mark said, "Haven't you seen all the kissing and romance? There's so much lust that you could cut it with a chainsaw."

I scowled. I hate being reminded of Katniss and Peeta's "relationship".

Class started and I focused on taking notes. The other boys whispered things occasionally and usually I'd join in, but not today. I miss Katniss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A little bit smutty and I do apologise: I'm not very good at writing smut.**

After school, I did some more hunting. Then I ducked back up the fence, and headed to Madge's house. I neatened my hair by gazing at my reflection in a puddle of water and looked down at my dirty and scruffy clothes. They'll have to do.

I knocked on the Undersee's door. Madge answered. "Why hello there," she said, brightly.

I scowled at her. Why was she being nice to me? Because my girlfriend had gone off to the Capitol to be slaughtered? "Hey, I brought you some strawberries," I said.

She took the strawberries from me. "Why thank you," she said, and grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

After placing the strawberries on the kitchen table, she dragged me upstairs to her bedroom and we lay on her queen-sized bed kissing each other. It was amazing. She must wear berry lip balm every day. Katniss never did, had no reason to. But I guess she could never afford luxuries like that. Oh well.

When we'd finished kissing, both of us just lay there, breathing slowly.

"Are you in your last year at school?" Madge asked.

"Yeah," I replied, my scowl coming back onto my face, "Why?"  
>"Oh, just wondering," she said, lightly, "I know you're friends with Katniss, but you're never in our classes."<br>"Oh," I said, depression hitting me like a sack of potatoes at the mention of Katniss. I scowled.

Madge sat up and looked at me. She touched my hair. "You're very handsome," she said, somewhat shyly, "I never thought I could do this with you… were you and Katniss dating?"  
>I grimaced. "Yeah, pretty much," I said, nonchalantly, trying not to think of Katniss' pretty face or I would start crying.<p>

"I miss her," Madge said, lying back down on the bed.

"Me too," I said.

"Meow," we heard coming from the doorway of Madge's bedroom which was nearly the size of my whole house.

"Princess!" Madge squealed, reaching down to grab the cat. She lifted her up on the bed. The cat had beautiful white fur, brushed and styled, probably by Madge.

I snorted at the name 'princess'. It was such irony, seeing as the majority of District 12 did not, by any stretch, live like princes and princesses.

"Aw," Madge said, patting Princess who was purring. "Princess, meet my friend Gale." Madge looked at me. "Gale, this is my cat, Princess."

"Um, hi?" I managed, annoyed that this cat was getting more attention by the Undersee's family than the whole of District 12. I bet it ate better than all of us Seam residents. I scowled again.

Princess purred at me, and came over to nuzzle into my stomach. I resisted the urge to drown it in a bucket of water.

"The Games are probably on," Madge said, somewhat nervous. She turned to look at me. "Do you want to watch?"

I glanced at the large TV across the other side of the room, and shrugged. "Don't mind," I said. "The electricity probably hasn't been turned on."  
>"Oh, we get our own," Madge said, nonchalantly, "We have it 247."

"We?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Just your family?"

"Um, yeah."

I exhaled slowly. "Whoa."  
>"I'm sure you get privileges too," Madge said, uneasily, aware that I was judging her.<p>

"What?" I exploded, annoyed, "Privileges? Are you serious?"

"Umm," Madge said, "Your part of town is close to the meadow? And the woods with the strawberries?"

"And the wild bears and rabid snakes," I spat, "Which is where we are forced to get food if we want to survive."

"The lake is nice," Madge mused.

"And the tracker jacker nests," I muttered.

"The blackberries are delicious," Madge tried.

"And starvation, that's good too," I countered.

Madge sighed. "You really don't like me, do you?" she said.

"No," I grumbled.

"Then why are you here?" Madge asked, reaching over to pat Princess who was still curled on my stomach.

I gave a half-hearted shrug.

We stayed silent for a little longer. Then Madge flicked on her TV with a remote on her bedside table.

The Hunger Games came on the screen. Katniss and Peeta were in a cave, and Katniss was tending to Peeta's wounds.

"They are so in love," Madge mused, snuggling in next to me and Princess, "It's the only good thing about the Games, watching a romance blossom. It makes me forget about the reality of the situation."  
>I snorted. "That's my girlfriend, you know."<br>"Does she know that?" Madge asked.

"No," I mumbled. I looked at Madge's pretty face and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You ever done it?"

"Done what?" Madge asked, distracted by the Games.

"Sex," I whispered in her ear, and she slapped me girlishly.

"Gale!" she cried, moving an inch away.

"It's no big deal," I said, coming closer to her.

"What? Do you do this with all your girls?" Madge asked.

"Some," I replied, moving closer and pulling up her dress. She squealed and tried to pull it down. I'm too strong for her. I lifted her dress and pulled down her cute frilly pink underwear.

"Nooo," she said timidly, trying to push my hands away.

"You will like it," I said, pulling my pants down and climbing on top of her. I licked her leg and continued upwards, and she giggled the whole time. I smiled at her, and then went straight in.

Madge moaned softly, and I moved up and down. The room felt hot, or maybe it was because I was doing the second hottest girl in District 12. The mayor's daughter. I could get into deep shit for this. Oh well.

When I came, I got out and lay beside Madge. "Did you like it?" I asked.

She quickly pulled her dress down and pulled up her underwear. "It was okay," she said, shyly.

I smiled.

We lay there in silence.

Then, we heard: "Madge! Dinner!" her mother called.

"Oh," Madge said, leaping up from the bed and turning around to me, "you'd better go, your mother will be worried about you."

I laughed, and jumped off the bed. We headed downstairs and I could smell the deliciousness of SpagBol. Oh, how I wish I could stay at Madge's for dinner.

As I walked past the kitchen, I said 'hi' to Madge's mother, kissed Madge on the cheek, and went out the front door with a slight spring in my step. Anger sex always made me feel good.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school, I reached class and sat with my mates. I grinned at them all. "What's up, dudes?" I asked, happily.

"Did someone put something in your juice box or something?" Mark questioned.

"Juice is expensive," I countered, still grinning.

"Ah, yes," Tom agreed, "I drink goat's milk, love that stuff."

"Do you get it from Primrose Everdeen too?" James asked, "She is such a cute girl, I nearly fainted when she was called up at the reaping."

We all nodded. "Mm," I said, "Her sister is so selfless."

"Selfless?" Mark spluttered, "You should see her trading at the Hob! She wants the best deal all the time. And she's ruthless like her father."

"What?" I asked, shocked, "No, not Katniss. I trade with her; she's kind and loves her sister so much."

"The only person she cares about is her sister," Tom argued.

"And me," I said, quietly.

"What?" the boys choked out.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked them all. Without waiting for an answer, I leant in close and whispered, "We were dating… you know, before she left."

"But… aren't you guys cousins?" James asked.

"What?" I asked, and then realised what he meant. "Oh, right, the interviews for family and friends when they got to the Top 8." I paused. "No, we're not cousins."

"Really?" James asked, smirking, "Because you look alike."

"Um, we come from the Seam," I argued, and then motioned to Mark. "See, Mark also has the same grey eyes and skin tone. Does that mean he's my cousin?"

"Probably," James mumbled.

Mark held up his fist, ready to punch James' lights out. "What was that?"

"Nothing, I swear," James said, cowering.

"Exactly," Mark said, satisfied, putting his hands on the table.

Class started and we all paid attention.

**A/N: Short and maybe pointless chapter, but whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Uploading the story in short little bits. Treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen. lol.**

At the end of the day, I did some hunting and went straight to Madge's house.

"Strawberries?" I said, as she opened the door.

"Gale…" Madge started to say, "Don't."

"Don't what?" I said, with a teasing smile.

"Don't… come around," she said, "I don't even want you." She paused, and then grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. I placed the strawberries on the kitchen table and we went upstairs to her bedroom, to continue our conversation.

I sat on her bed next to her. "Is it because I'm from the Seam?" I asked, defiantly, "Because I have darker skin? Because I don't have electricity very often and my house is covered in coal dust?"

"What? No!" Madge said, trying to back track, "Gale, you're really awesome…"

"But you have your eye on someone else?" I said, angrily, "It's that Peeta kid, right? He's not coming back, you know. He's gone. Forever."

Madge flinched. "It's not Peeta…" she said, slowly, "It's you. You're with Katniss, right? You can't…"

"No," I interrupted, "I loved Katniss, but she obviously likes that Charming Peeta kid." I looked in her eyes. "I love you, Madge Undersee. You are… uh, you are, um… gorgeous."

Madge looked uneasy. "Will you acknowledge me in the hallway at school?" she asked, simply.

I sighed. "No."

"No?" Madge asked.

"No," I repeated, firmly.

Madge sighed. "I love you too," she said, "But…"

"But what?" I said, shrugging nonchalantly, "Secret affair?"

"Oh… kay."


	6. Chapter 6

Madge turned on the Games, but they weren't very interesting, just Katniss and Peeta making out in the cave.

I grabbed Madge around the waist, and we had our own make-out session, plus sex. I think she enjoyed it more the second time, but how could I tell? I still thought of it as anger sex, mainly because it's the only type I know.

We lay on her bed, snuggled into each other. I was shirtless, and Madge would occasionally feel my abs. I mindlessly watched the Games but couldn't focus properly. I kept seeing Katniss' face and became full of regret and should've.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Madge asked, after awhile. "My mum wants to meet you… you know, if we're dating and all."

I laughed meanly. "Dating?"

"Yeah."

"Not dating, Madgey," I said, tousling her hair, "Sex is not dating."  
>She looked at me, with sad puppy dog eyes. "But…" she said, clearly upset, "I…"<br>"I don't date," I said, simply.

"Only Katniss?" Madge asked, timid.

I hesitated. "Yes."  
>"What if she doesn't love you back?" Madge asked.<p>

"Quit asking questions, it's my life, not yours," I said, sternly.

She whimpered.

We lay in silence for awhile, watching Katniss and Peeta spoon feed each other. Gross.

I sat up. "Where's Princess?" I asked, looking around her bedroom. I needed a distraction desperately.

Madge said nothing.

I waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello?" I said, annoyed, "Wake up, sunshine, I'm talking to you."

Madge made a small noise, sort of like a whimper.

"Madge?" I said, staring at her face, "Madgey, come on. Where's Princess? Tell me."  
>"He… left," Madge said, quietly.<p>

"Left?" I asked.

"Mum took Princess to the apothecary to get some medicine, and she put Princess down for a second and she darted away through the fence." Madge wept uncontrollably, leaning her head on me.

"Under the fence?" I said, thinking hard, "Eaten by a wild bear?"  
>"Yes," Madge said, sadly, "Well, I guess so."<p>

I laughed. "There are no wild bears, Madgey," I said, poking her in the ribs, "Grow up."

Madge sighed. "I'm sure there are."

"I'm sure there aren't."  
>"The woods are dangerous."<p>

"The woods are as safe as houses."

"Houses aren't very safe."

"Really?"

"The whole District 13 was bombed, and that had so many houses in there," Madge argued, poking her tongue out at me.

I laughed. "District 13 wasn't bombed! That's just an urban legend."

"Really?" Madge asked, eyebrows raised, "Then why do they show footage of it as a barren landscape?"

"That's the same footage every time," I pointed out, "They've probably rebuilt by now."

"But everyone died?" Madge said, looking at me in confusion, "How could they rebuild if there's no one there to rebuild."

"There just are," I finished, ending the discussion.

We sat in silence for awhile. The silence was then broken by Madge's mum calling her for dinner.

"Come on," Madge said, jumping up and pulling me by the arm, "Come meet my mum." She stopped before opening the door. "Could you put some clothes on?"

I scowled. Clothes? Am I made of money or something? "Fine," I grumbled, grabbing my shirt and pants off the floor and putting them on.

Then, Madge dragged me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mum," Madge said, "this is my boyfriend, Gale."

I scowled at the word 'boyfriend'.

Her mum smiled at me. "Hi Gale," she said nicely, "How are you?"

"Never better," I replied, sort of sarcastically.

"Madge, here's your dinner," her mother said, handing Madge a plate of delicious food that I have never eaten in my life because it's so fucking expensive. The mother turned to me. "Well, Gale, I suppose you're going now. It was nice to meet you. I hope you're respecting my daughter and not pressuring her to do anything… you know." She waved her hands in the hair as if we're crazy kids who play strip poker or porno charades.

I grinned. "Oh, don't worry, Mrs Undersee," I said, charmingly, "It's all good."

Madge's mother smiled back, and I left the house in some kind of hyper mood.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. I'll try and be better about updating this story, sorry about the delay. :)**

The next day at school, it was a rare sunny day so me and my mates sat outside to eat lunch.

"What have you got today?" Mark asked me.

"A bit of squirrel on some stale bread," I replied, "You?"

"Meh," Mark said, shrugging, "A tiny bit of goat's cheese."

The rest of us nodded despondently, eating our meagre lunch in silence. Even James had something crappy- just a wild dog sandwich on tesserae-made bread.

We all finished quickly, and started talking about surviving and stuff.

Tom gasped suddenly, staring across the courtyard. "It's the Mayor's daughter!" he said, flailing, "She never speaks to anyone, have we done something wrong?"  
>Sure enough, Madge was coming towards us. In her delicate hands, she held a picnic basket.<p>

"Hey guys," she said, shyly, as she approached, "Hey Gale."

The boys looked at me. I blushed. "You know her?" James asked, incredulously. I looked at my feet.

"I brought you some food," Madge said, placing the basket in the middle of our group, "Just some leftovers from my parents' dinner party last night."

Madge quickly left, and the boys dug into the food.

"So, how do you know her?" Mark questioned, his mouth full of strawberries.

"We… um… I've been going to her house after school recently," I said, still looking at my feet.

"What? Why?" Tom asked, confused, as he started to peel an orange.

"We just have sex, you know," I explained quietly, "I've been kind of depressed since Katniss left…"

"WHAT?" the boys all yelled.

"Keep it down," I said, staring at each of them in turn, "It's a secret. Don't let anyone know, especially not Katniss."

"Does the mayor know?" James asked.

"Probably," I said, shrugging, "Madge introduced me to her mother, and said I was her "boyfriend". So I guess her father knows."

"But do they know… about the sex?" Mark whispered.

I shrugged. "No," I said, indifferently, "It doesn't matter; everyone has sex all the time. Even that Peacekeeper, what's-his-name."

"That shit Cray," Tom giggled, and we all laughed.

We finished eating the rest of the food in the basket, which was all delicious and better than anything we'd ever eaten.

"Me and Rose have been hanging out lately," Mark said quietly.

"Isn't she your cousin?" James asked, "You look alike."

The rest of us groaned. "James!" I said, punching him in the arm.

"I have a crush on Delly Cartwright," James mumbled, rubbing his arm that I punched.

"The one that smiles all the time?" David asked, eyebrows raised, "She seems so… I don't know. Anyway, James, I think you and her are a perfect match."

We all nodded in agreement. "Definitely," Mark said.

James' eyes lit up in excitement. "Really?" he said, full of enthusiasm, "Should I ask her out?"

"Why not?" I said, shrugging, "Go for it."

James was delighted.


	8. Chapter 8

After school, James, Mark and me got our stuff from the lockers and headed home. As we neared the gate, Delly approached us.

"Hey boys," she said, grinning from ear to ear, "Would you like to sign my petition? It's to get fresh fruit at the school canteen. It's always important to eat healthy. Please?"

James grinned. "I would love to," he said. Delly handed him the clipboard and pen, and he signed his name. I noticed he drew a love heart around his signature.

Mark and I signed the petition too, not that we cared. The school canteen was ridiculously overpriced. If I had the money, I could buy a week's worth of food from the Hob which is cheaper than a sandwich at the canteen.

Delly took the clipboard back, and turned to go. James quickly said, "Wait, Delly!"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Um…" James stuttered, nervously, "Would you like to… um… go out sometime?"

"Go out where?" Delly asked, smiling.

"On a date?" James asked.

"Oh," Delly said, happily, "Sure. I'll meet you at your house tomorrow. We can walk to school together."

She left, and James fist pumped the air.

I just laughed. "Oh James," I said, patting him on the back.

"What?" James asked, innocently.

"Nothing," I replied, just as innocently.

**xxxx**

Then I left Mark and James, and headed for the woods. I set up some snares and then sat in some tall grass to think. I missed Katniss so much. Not just as a hunting partner, but as a friend. No one understood me like she did; no one listens to anything I have to say.

Even if she comes home, she'll hang around with Peeta, do stuff with Peeta, and take Peeta out hunting.

I had a little cry, just letting my tears roll off my face and onto the ground. When the dirt around me started to get wet and muddy, I decided to leave. I stood up, stretched, and put a foot forward. Something screeched.

"Ugh!" I screamed, jumping backwards but still curious as to what it was. Possible meat? I saw movement, probably an animal, and fixed an arrow to my bow.

The animal was coming toward me, and then I saw a bit of white fur peeking through the grass. Princess!

Putting away the bow and arrow, I scooped up the furry white pussy cat. "Aw, aren't you a little cutie, aren't you, aren't you," I said to it, tickling it under the chin, "You so cute, yes you are, yes you are."

I stuck the cat in my bag, and went to find my snares. After hooking the dead squirrels and stuff to my belt, I headed home. I dropped the meat to my mother, and then went to town.

Knocking on the door, I ruffled my hair in nervousness and breathed slowly.

Madge answered. "Hey there, Gale-y," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Uh, hi," I said, trying to smile but scowling instead.

"Come in?" Madge offered, holding the door open.

So, we headed up to Madge's room, and cuddled on the bed.

"I brought something for you," I said, after a while.

"What?" Madge asked.

I reached into my bag and pulled out Princess. "I found him," I said, handing the cat over to Madge.

"Her," Madge corrected, taking the cat and hugging it. Madge was smiling radiantly, so happy to have her little Princess back. I scowled.

"Whatever," I said, inching closer to Madge, "Wanna do it?"

"Do what?" Madge asked, confused.  
>"You know…" I said, pushing Princess away so that Madge will give me attention that I so utterly deserve. I pulled up her dress.<p>

"No!" Madge said, shoving me away. She seemed a lot stronger. "Mum said no."

"Mums say a lot of things," I countered, using all my strength to climb on top of Madge, "We're dating, remember? This is part of dating."

"Oh." Madge gave in to her desires and had sex with me. Everyone's desires are to have sex with me, I'm just a stunning young man.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was Friday, and I got to school early. I didn't really need to hunt, I could do that for the whole weekend. Hunting always made me think of Katniss, and so much anguish bubbles up inside of me that it makes it hard to think and shoot straight. The hallways are as bustling as always, as I put my bag in a locker that doesn't lock. Then I head for the history classroom.

Delly and James were already there, making out on one of the tables.

"Uh… okay," I said, standing in the doorway. A few people pushed past me, and sat down in their seats. "James?"

James glanced at me, then stopped kissing his girlfriend. They both sat up and straightened their clothes.

"Hey there, Gale," James replied, smiling. He held Delly's hand, and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Hey," I said, as I sat near James.

Mark and Rose wandered in, hand in hand, and sat next to me. "Hey guys," Mark said, fist bumping me and James.

Rose smiled shyly at me. She never took our break-up very well. Rose was always quite a big girl with curves, and now she looks like skin and bones. I can never work out whether she's starving herself because of me or because she's from the Seam.

"What have you been up to Gale?" Rose asked, timidly, "I heard you started dating the mayor's kid."

"Yep," I said, condescendingly, "We're very happy together."

Rose just nodded and didn't say anything.

"Where is she now?" James piped up, "I mean, why aren't you with her?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe eating a huge feast of delicious and expensive food and having a hot shower that the rest of us don't even have access to," I said, carelessly.

"Gale!" the teacher said from the front of the room, having just walked in. She frowned at me. "We're all equal here."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She was obviously from town, looking well-fed and hygienic, with a gold necklace around her neck.

The teacher started class, and Delly left the room, late for her own class.

When the recess bell rang, I ditched my mates and my meagre lunch and went to find Madge. She was drinking from the bubbler.

"You do realise that water is not clean," I said, as I approached, "It is filtered from the sewage."

Madge looked up at me. "I'm thirsty," she said, simply.

"Doesn't your daddy come running for his little Madgey when her lips are a bit dry and give her fresh water out of a pink water bottle and some lip chap?" I said, meanly.

"No," Madge said, "don't be silly, we drink the same water as you."

I scowled. "Meet me behind the bike shed in 5," I said quietly, and then walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

The bike shed was meant to be where bikes were kept, but basically no one in District 12 could afford a bike or any kind of transport. Some people used it to dump their bags or clothes or random stuff that they couldn't fit in their houses. Once, a few kids used it as a house, sheltered from the wind and rain and other elements, and slept there. The Peacekeepers removed them promptly, and I never saw them since.

I ducked behind the shed, and sat down among the cobwebs and several layers of coal dust.

After about 5 minutes, Madge appeared and she came in and cautiously sat down next to me. "Hey," she said, busily wiping off the dust constantly sticking to her dress.

"Hey," I said.

"Why are we here?" Madge asked.

I lunged to her and started kissing her soft lips. I could smell some fruity scent in her hair and taste the berry lip chap. She kissed back and it was glorious, wonderful, everything I'd ever wanted.

Madge pulled away first. "I have something to tell you," she said, quite nervous.

I scowled, annoyed that our make out session was interrupted by some unimportant news that could probably wait till later. "What is it?" I said, trying to sound nice, "Did you run out of hot water in your shower? Did the maid not clean up when you spilt the milk?"

Madge frowned. "What? No, we don't have a maid," she said, confused. "I… want to tell you…"

The bell rang.

I jumped up and rushed to class, not even checking to see if Madge was following. I entered the classroom, sat with my mates and class started.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was the weekend, and I went hunting as per usual. When I got back, I headed to the Hob. It was basically empty. Greasy Sae was there, mopping up the floor or something. Her old TV was on, the sound crackling and images flickering.

"Hey," I said, "where is everyone?"

Greasy Sae looked at me. "At the square," she said, and then pointed to the TV, "The feast is on. You know, at the Cornucopia."

"Katniss?" I automatically said, fearing the worst.

"Go to the square, it hasn't started yet," Greasy Sae said, before continuing mopping.

I rushed to the square. So many District 12 residents were there, staring up at the big screen. I looked around for a familiar face, someone to stand near. I saw my mates from school, and started to head over to them. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Madge, standing at the edge of the crowd, tentatively watching the screen. I headed over to her.

"Hey," I said, standing near her, focusing on the screen, "Fill me in."

"They are in need something desperately," Madge explained, "Peeta has blood poisoning in his leg so Katniss…"

"Oh yeah, I know about that," I said, "that was last night."

"Yeah," Madge said, quietly, "The District 2 bag contains body armour – really good Capitol stuff – and cloves. District 5 bag contains all kinds of berries, plus berry lip chap, and a Rachel Berry doll. That girl must love her berries." Madge chuckled to herself, despite the situation.

"And District 11?" I asked, noticing the table with all the bags rising up out of the ground.

Madge shrugged. "Not sure," she said.

We watched how the District 5 girl rushed out of the Cornucopia, grabbed her bag and rushed off into the trees. The commentators were speechless.

Then I saw Katniss emerge from some bushes and head toward the table. The girl from District 2 also was headed toward the table.

I covered my face with my hands, and peeked between my fingers.

Katniss had her bag but then I saw her fall to the ground and the other girl on top of her.

Madge moved closer to me.

The other girl had a knife, glistening in the sun.

I hugged Madge tight.

Katniss squirmed under the girl's weight.

Madge buried her face in my chest.

Then, suddenly, Katniss was free. She was up and darting to the woods, leaving the big guy to finish off the Career.

I stepped away from Madge, and looked around cautiously. I hoped no one had seen me hugging Madge or me crying, especially not my mates. Everyone else seemed to be sighing with relief, and most people were walking away, away from the square, back to their own lives.

Madge said 'goodbye' to me, and I heard her walk away but I ignored her. Mainly because my mates (plus Rose, who was timidly hiding behind Mark) were headed in my direction.

"Gale!" Tom said, slapping me on the back. "Nice girlfriend."

"What?" I said, innocently.

"I thought you told me you only liked Katniss?" Rose asked, and it would've been in an accusing tone if she wasn't so timid.

"I do," I said.

"Then why her?" Rose asked, more accusingly, but still timid.

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm going home," James said, "Bye guys, see you at school!" He walked away and the rest of us just stood there, Rose staring at me, me staring back.

"Let's go, Rose," Mark said, after a while, tugging her arm, "Come on."

Rose made a noise between a whimper and a sigh, and followed Mark out of the square.

I left too, headed out towards the woods, far away from everyone as I could get. I needed to think.

**A/N: Some Rose/Gale angst to make it interesting. Tell me what you want, and I'll do it. I've got a few chapters left to upload, and then I'll either have to end the story somehow or continue it in a somewhat interesting way. How do these things work, can stories go on forever?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: My favourite chapter. It was fun to write, okay, teehee.**

The next day was Sunday, a day off for everyone. I hunted, traded at the Hob, and stopped at Madge's house on the way home.

"Strawberries?" I asked, when the back door was opened. It was her father, tall and balding.

"Eh, okay," he said gruffly, and reached into his pocket for some money. He gave me a fifty, and I handed over the strawberries.

I peeked around him, just before he shut the door. I couldn't see Madge. "Is your daughter home?" I asked, nicely.

The mayor looked me up and down, frowning. "What do you want from her?"

"Um, we're… um, friends," I said, quickly, "From school. We… uh… um, she took notes from class and I…"

The mayor squinted at me, trying to recognise my face. Maybe he'd heard from his wife or daughter about my growing relationship with Madge. Maybe he remembered from that day, when my father died, and he handed me a medal of valour. Maybe… "Make it quick," the mayor said, letting me inside and pointing down the hall, "Go down the hall, up the stairs, first door on your right."

"Right, got it," I said, even though I knew the way to Madge's room (and her vagina) with my eyes closed. Even with the added obstacle of a large house.

I got to Madge's room, opened the door and went in. Madge was lying on her bed with Princess, reading a book. How can she afford these things when there are people starving in the world? There are people starving before our eyes, in our own district!

Madge looks up at me, and puts down her book. "Hey."

"Hey," I replied, scowling at her expensive things. I took two steps, and jumped on her bed, shoving the book and cat away.

"Gale!" Madge cried, "What are you doing?" She reached out to grab Princess but it scampered under the bed.

I lifted her dress and pulled down her underwear. She squirmed. "Gale… no…" she tried to say, but I had my pants down in a matter of seconds and was already inside her.

It was wonderful, and afterwards, I just lay beside her, relaxed, my pants down at my ankles, not worrying about her father downstairs.

"Gale…" Madge said, pulling her underwear back on and pushing her dress down, "Why do you never use protection?"

I stared at her. "Am I made of money?" I asked, scowling.

"So, all the other girls you've had sex with… have any of them… you know…gotten pregnant?" Madge asked, timidly.

"No," I said, frowning, "Why?"

"I am," she whispered.

I looked at her in alarm for a few uncomfortable minutes. "What?" I said, angrily, "Does your mum or dad know?"

She nodded. "Mum found me vomiting a few days ago. I said I felt sick, so she took me to the doctor," Madge explained. "But she hasn't told Dad yet."

"Does she know… who's the father?" I asked, still scowling.

"She suspects it's you," Madge said.

"Oh." Shit.

"You need to go," Madge said.

"I'll come back," I said, pulling my pants on and straightening my shirt. I got off the bed. "We can look after it together. Me and you." I looked her directly in the eye. "We can run away, through the woods. We can make it."

Madge shook her head slightly. At least, I think it was a shake. It was sort of a wobble of her head. "Mum isn't happy with you."

Scowling, I left the room and went through the house to the back door. I didn't know where Madge's parents were, but I didn't check. I just got out of there, and ran all the way home.


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't see Madge the next day or the one after. I purposefully avoided her at school and after school, I'd hunt till dusk and then headed home.

Mum was ecstatic about all the strawberries I kept bringing home. "Wow, there are so many!" she said, smiling for the first time in days. She looked so much younger when she smiled.

"Well, someone's got to pick them," I said, shrugging, "And they're too good to sell in the Hob."

"Well, they can be for supper," Mum said. She got out some meat I'd brought home and starting cooking it. She noticed that I was hovering around next to her. I was eager to tell her of my impending fatherhood but… "Go check on your brothers and sister, okay?"

"Oh… kay," I said, shoulders slumped and went out of the kitchen.

My younger siblings were playing with one of my old T-shirts. It was ripped to shreds and they were passing it to each other and stretching it.

"Yo, little dudes!" I said, holding up my hand for a high five.

"Yo!" Rory said, high fiving me, "Want to play?"

I sat down on the threadbare carpet. "Nah," I said, rubbing my hands on the floor and dirtying them with coal dust.

Posy handed me the old T-shirt. "Your turn," she said.

"What?" I asked, staring at my little sister, uncomprehendingly.

"You have to see how far you can stretch it," Vick pointed out, pointing at the raggy shirt.

I took the shirt from Posy and stretched it. "Um, did I win?" I said, laughing.

"No," Rory said, taking the shirt off me, "This is how it's done." He stretched the shirt and it ended up so long, much longer than normal.

"How did you do that?" I asked, amazed.

Rory shrugged and smiled coyly. He passed the shirt to Vick.

"He's cheating," Vick said, unable to stretch the shirt very far.

"Dinner's ready!" Mum called, and the four of us rushed into the kitchen, our stomachs growling for food.

We ate dinner in a matter of minutes, our stomachs growling for more. But this was the usual for a Seam resident. I helped Mum clear the dishes away and we washed them under cold water with a small amount of soap.

"The Hunger Games should end soon," Mum mused, full of hope as per usual. "There's only a few people left. Your girl will come home soon."

I had once let slip to Mum that I was in love with Katniss. She was totally supportive of it, because me and Katniss can survive on our own, we'll make a good team. "Um, yeah," I said, not wanting to talk about anything remotely related to Katniss.

"You seem distracted," Mum observed, watching me as I looked around the tiny kitchen for a cupboard to put the plates. "Gale, the plates go on the bench."

I blushed. "Oh right," I said, placing them carefully on the bench. I'd spent so much time at Madge's, where everything was put away in a cupboard, clean and crisp and ready to use.

"Why are you so careful with the plates?" Mum asked, noticing my gentleness with the plates as if they were going to break at the slightest contact. "This isn't you, Gale. Usually you just bang your plate on the bench and run off to hunt. What's up?"

I blushed again. Two blushes in a minute! That's a world record for me. "Um…" I said, uneasy, "I've just had a big day at school. Lots of homework." I quickly got out of there and into the next room. Phew.

**A/N: A little bit of Gale's home life. Completely necessary, okay. idk.**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day was Wednesday, and after an early morning hunt, I headed to school, as per usual.

Everyone was all buzzing, excited because the Hunger Games had just finished and District 12 had not one, but two winners.

"Wow," I said to my mates, sitting down with them just before class started. "When will they come home?"

Tom shrugged. "Next week, I imagine," he said, "the victory night and interviews are scheduled on Sunday, so they'll be back on Monday, I guess?"

"Sounds right," David replied.

"Awesome," I muttered, thinking of Katniss' pretty face. I will go right up to her, as soon as she steps from the train, and kiss her, right on the mouth. It will be amazing.

After school, I hunted and then sold some squirrel to the baker. Just as I was walking past, Madge came out of the shop. She was carrying one of the nicely decorated cakes and her lovely smile was huge. All thoughts about Katniss vanished from my mind.

"Madge!" I called, quickening my pace to walk beside her, "I've been thinking…."

Madge stared at me, as if she had no idea who I was, and why I was talking to her. "Yes?"

"I… I feel an apology is in order," I said, "I'm sorry. I… haven't treated you properly, like a good… um, boyfriend should."

Madge raised her eyebrows. "What do you want?"

"I want…" I said, realising this sounded futile and childish. "I want to take care of the baby. Our baby. Together."

She was silent for a while, weighing up my proposal. She wobbled her head inconclusively. "What about Katniss?" she asked.

"What about her?" I asked in the same tone of voice, and shrugged as if I had no desire to kiss Katniss.

Madge sighed. "Okay," she said, "I really like spending time with you, Gale." She paused and looked around. "You should go now, our relationship is secret remember?"

I nodded, in a business-like way, acting as if I was doing a trade. I handed her some strawberries to make the faux trade look legit, and she handed me some coins. I walked away, joyously.

Mum noticed my renewed sense of purpose as soon as I stepped into the house.

"It's Katniss, isn't it?" she guessed, taking my game and purchases from me.

I nodded, not wanting to bring up the subject of my girlfriend and imminent fatherhood. "Of course," I said, picturing Madge's beautiful face, "Katniss."

xxxxxxxxx

After a busy weekend of hunting and watching Katniss and Peeta's romance continue in their victory interviews, it was Monday. District 12 officials and citizens were setting up for the homecoming of our Hunger Games winners. It was a day off school, and we were all expected to help.

I set up banners and signs with my mates. When we got a 5-minute warning that the train was approaching our station, we all finished up with the decorations and crowded around the grimy station.

As I stood there, tentatively watching the train tracks for any sign of a train, I felt a pull at my already-ripped jeans. I looked down.

It was Prim.

"Hey there," I said, hoisting her up and putting her on my shoulders, "are you excited?"

"Yes," she replied in a small voice, and I could tell that she was grinning widely.

Katniss' mum came over and stood next to me. She was silent. We waited together, the three of us, as the train approached.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry if this story doesn't follow your views of what Gale and Madge actually are. It is sort of a crack ship, as this relationship is never mentioned in the book and only hinted at. And yes, the Hunger Games didn't go for long but you have to realise, chapter 1 started when Katniss was tending to Peeta's wounds so yeah. Gale may not have had sex with anyone, but he did say he had kissed quite a few girls. And the Hunger Games was written from Katniss' point of view so who knows what Gale got up to? (this author's note is just basically replying to one of my reviews, lol)**

The train pulled in and we could see Katniss and Peeta through the window. They were waving and smiling, and the cameras perched all around the station were gobbling up their images as the winners emerged from the train.

"Welcome home!" Mayor Undersee shouted, quite loudly. Usually he is really quiet and timid, but I guess district fame brings out the roaring lion in everyone.

Katniss was smiling sheepishly, holding Peeta's hand, yet looking over to me, Prim, and her mother.

A cameraman came over to us. "What do you think of Katniss' new boyfriend?" the guy asked, looking directly at Katniss' mother.

"She's too young for a serious relationship," Katniss' mother said, and I had to fight the urge to chuckle.

Katniss made her way through the crowd, with Peeta in tow. She launched herself at her mother, hugging her tightly.

I lifted Prim down from my shoulders so that Katniss could hug her, but when Katniss was finished hugging her mum, she hugged me.

"I missed you so much," she whispered in my ear. I hugged her back and whispered, "You did so well, I'm so proud of you."

Katniss was smiling as she released me and bent down to hug her sister. "Oh Prim," Katniss cried, burying her face in Prim's blonde hair.

"Katniss!" Prim cried, hugging her sister back.

They were like that for a good ten minutes, and then Katniss and Peeta were led to the Justice Building for a homecoming feast with family and friends and some officials.

Peeta went to get his family, and Katniss got Prim, her mother, me and my family. We went into the building, where there was lots of food and Effie and Haymitch and Mayor Undersee and his wife and… Madge.

My eyes instantly locked on Madge's and we stared at each other from across the room. Madge was standing very close to her mother, and I felt weird if I went over there. So I didn't.

Instead I went to Katniss. She was with Prim and her mother, helping themselves to the feast. I grabbed her by the waist, turned her around and put my mouth close to hers…

"Gale!" Katniss hissed, pulling back.

I stood back, straightening my shirt. "Sorry…" I muttered, "Impulses."

Katniss was unimpressed. She turned back to Prim and her mother.

I turned to glance at Madge, and she was shooting daggers at me with her eyes. Not literally of course, but I knew that look, I had seen it in Rose's eyes so many times. It was jealousy.

I spent the rest of the time eating delicacies from the feast and chatting to a very drunken Haymitch.

"So, come here often?" Haymitch slurred.

"Not really, no," I answered, "You?"

"Nah," he said, "too… too fancy." He took another sip from his glass.

I nodded. "Yeah."  
>"So, how do you know Katniss?" he asked.<p>

"We're friends," I said, nonchalantly.

"Friends… with benefits?" Haymitch asked, winking at me.

"What? No!" I said. "Just friends."

"Right," Haymitch said, with a tone that said he did not believe me.

Peeta approached us. "Hey Haymitch," he said, sounding cheerful, and then he punched me on the shoulder. "What's up, Gale?"

I rubbed my shoulder. Gee, this kid could hit hard! "Er, nothing," I said. Except for you making out with my girl, you big lug.

"What have you been up to lately?" Peeta asked, as if he had no idea.

"Watching you make out with my girlfriend," is what I wanted to say. But instead, I said, "Eh, nothing, a bit of hunting, feeding my family, you know."

"Nice," Peeta said, smiling. Smiling as if he hadn't just come back from this country's worst act of torture and seen deaths first-hand and had the worst experience of a lifetime.

I scowled.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, but yeah.**

The next day was a day off school as well, and I spent it hunting. With my good buddy, Catnip.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her, as we sat in the grass, overlooking trees and stuff. We can hunt, fish or gather.

"Mmm," Katniss murmured, "I just want to stay here and think."

"Well, SOME of us have a family to feed," I said, more rudely than I imagined it to be. I stood up.

I stuck a fishing rod in the lake, and went about setting traps. Katniss joined me, just as I was closing in on a deer. Luckily she was quiet, and I still managed to shoot the deer.

"What have I missed?" Katniss asked in a small voice.

"Eh, nothing much," I said, walking over to where the deer lay.

"Thanks for giving game to my family," she said, "I can always count on you." She smiled in my direction. I smiled back, and then turned away.

"Any gossip at school?" she asked, with a hint of a giggle. "Now I'm rich, I should get up to date in that, maybe that can be my new hobby?"

I laughed hollowly. "Yeah, maybe," I said, "I did hear one thing… that you might be interested in…"

I went closer to Katniss, my face inches from hers. "What?" she asked, tentatively.

"You can't tell anyone, not even your family," I whispered, "it's between you and me…"

"What is it?" Katniss said.

"You know the mayor's daughter?" I whispered.

"Madge?"

"Yeah, her," I said, quietly, "She's totez got one in the oven."

"What?" Katniss spluttered, not believing me, "Who's the father?"

I shrugged and smiled mischievously. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out," I said.

"Tell me, Gale," she cried, punching me on the arm. A much lighter punch than Peeta's.

I pressed my lips together and shook my head.

"I can ask her myself, you know," Katniss said, airily, "I'm seeing her tomorrow. After school."

"Will you be at school?" I asked, "Or will you stay at home snogging your boyfriend?"

"Nah, he hasn't spoken to me since the cameras left," Katniss said, "As for school, don't need it."

I grunted.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Katniss asked teasingly.

"You detect a lot of jealousy," I replied. Of course I was jealous of her spending time with my future wife.

"Well, don't," Katniss said, evenly, "It's all for the cameras anyway. I think."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What?" Katniss said.

We were silent for a moment. I looked over the deer that I shot, considering what to do. "You wanna help carry it?" I asked, "Please?"

"Sure." Katniss grabbed one side and I grabbed the other. We walked to the fence near the butcher's house and ducked under. I knocked on the door.

"Deer?" I asked, as the butcher opened the door.

She nodded firmly. "I'll give you 100 dollars, plus some steak later on," she said.

We handed over the deer and she put the money in my hand. "Thanks," me and Katniss said, and then we walked away.

"What will you do with the money?" Katniss asked.

"What will you do with your money?" I reiterated.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the huge delay oops.**

After school the next day, I did some hunting and then went to Madge's house. I went to the back door, combing my fingers through my hair in nervousness.

Madge opened the door.

"Hello, you," she said, smiling.

"Hi," I said, also smiling, but that smile faded when Katniss came into view behind Madge.

"Hey Gale, why are you here?" she asked me, kind of shocked.

I had totally forgotten that Katniss would be here. Shit. "Er…" I said, and then dug out some strawberries from my bag. "Want some?"

Madge took the strawberries, handed me some coins, and I quickly darted away. Phew, that was a close one.

"Gale, wait up," I heard behind me, as I approached the Seam. I turned around to see Katniss, in all her beauty, running towards me. My heart may have skipped a beat.

"I was just about to leave Madge's place when you arrived," Katniss explained, out of breath.

"Oh."

"Did you have a nice time at school?" she asked, as we walked along the dirty street leading to my house.

"Meh, could've been worse," I said, shrugging. "What did you do all day?"

Katniss shrugged too. "Nothing," she said, "Peeta's been painting and helping in his parents' bakery."

"Why don't you paint?" I suggested.

She just stared at me. "What? I can't paint!"

"You could at least try," I said, "start a new hobby… like… um…"

"What would you do?" Katniss asked me, "In my situation."

I was silent. I knew what I would do, I would spend time with Madge. No, I can't do that, she is at school too. Hmm…

"Well?" Katniss prompted, and then she shrugged. "See, that's my problem. All I did before was hunt…"

I tuned her out. Katniss kept talking and waving her hands about, but I just thought about Madge, I don't know why, but that's what I was thinking about.


End file.
